


[podfic] Complimentary Messes

by pprfaith, reena_jenkins



Series: (Not Exactly) Waking Up In Vegas [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Immortal!Buffy, Odin is a bag of dicks, Odin's A+ Parenting, Podfic, Woke Up Married, woobie!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"In which Loki and Buffy got sort-of Vegas-married out of love and no-one really gets it."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Complimentary Messes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Complimentary Messes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079149) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
  
 **Warnings:**  sequel to [for the sea like navy men](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/123055.html#cutid4), Odin's A+ Parenting, woke up married, woobie!Loki, Odin is a bag of dicks, angst and fluff, immortal!Buffy  


**Length:**  00:17:49  
  
 **Download Link:** You can be download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(BtVS_THOR\)%20_Complimentary%20Messes_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!)


End file.
